Том Реддл
(позже) |волосы=Чёрные (позже лысый) |кожа=* Белая * Чешуйчатая, безволосая, цвета сырого мяса» (перед возрождением) * бледная (после возрождения) |способности= * Змееуст * Окклюмент * Легилимент * Умение летать без метлы |родился=31 декабря 1926 года |умер=2 мая 1998 года |семья=Салазар Слизерин (предок)†, Кадм Певерелл (предок)†, Корвин Мракс (предок)†, Марволо Мракс (дед)†, Морфин Мракс (дядя)†, Меропа Мракс (мать)†, Том Реддл старший (отец)†, Томас Реддл (дед)†, Мэри Реддл (бабушка)† |кровь=Полукровка |семейное положение=Холост |факультет= Слизерин |прозвища=Лорд Волан-де-Морт (псевдоним) Тёмный Лорд Так называли Волан-де-Морта преимущественно Пожиратели смерти. Сам-Знаешь-Кто, Тот-кого-нельзя-называть,Использовалось теми, кто боялся произносить имя «Волан-де-Морт» или в то время, когда на имя «Волан-де-Морт» было наложено заклинание табу. Наследник Слизерина. |палочка=Палочка Волан-де-Морта Палочка Люциуса Малфоя Бузинная палочка |боггарт=Собственная смерть |патронус= |анимаг= |работа=«Горбин и Бэрк» (прибл. до конца 40-х годов ХХ века) |лояльность=*Хогвартс *Слизерин *Клуб Слизней *Министерство магии *Горбин и Бэрк *Пожиратели смерти (глава организации) |появление=Гарри Поттер и Философский камень |самое последнее появление=Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти |последнее появление= |причина=Побеждён Гарри Поттером в поединке в Битве за ХогвартсГарри не убивал Волан-де-Морта. А применил к нему всего лишь разоружающее заклинание «Экспеллиармус». Убило Тома его собственное срикошетившее заклинание «Авада Кедавра» |актёры=*Ральф Файнс (Волан-де-Морт после возрождения) *Ричард Бреммер (ГП и ФК, убийство Поттеров) *Тео Кипри (ГП и ФК, пьёт кровь единорога) *Ян Харт (озвучил Волан-де-Морта на затылке Квиррелла в ГП и ФК) *Кристиан Коулсон (ГП и ТК, подросток) *Фрэнк Диллэйн (ГП и ПП, 16-летний) *Хиро Файнс-Тиффин (ГП и ПП, 11-летний) |дубляж=Всеволод КузнецовНачиная с |галерея= }} }} Том Марволо Реддл '( ) — главный отрицательный персонаж в серии романов о Гарри Поттере; тёмный волшебник, обладающий огромной магической силой и практически достигший бессмертия при помощи чёрной магии, а точнее — с помощью Крестражей. В волшебном мире больше известен как 'Лорд Волан-де-Морт ( ). Его боятся до такой степени, что даже имя его, как правило, не произносят. Большинство героев называют его «Сам-Знаешь-Кто» или «Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть», а его последователи, Пожиратели смерти, называют его «Тёмный Лорд». Гарри Поттер, однако, не боялся произносить его имя изначально, потому что вырос среди маглов и впервые услышал о Волан-де-Морте только в одиннадцать лет. Он не знал о его злодействах и не обладал предубеждениями, присущими большинству. Позже, в кругу других волшебников, уважая их чувства, он называет Тёмного Лорда «Сами-Знаете-Кто», но в конце концов, следуя примеру Дамблдора, всё же берёт себе за правило всегда называть Волан-де-Морта Волан-де-Мортом. Со временем, с некоторой опаской, его примеру следуют Гермиона Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли. Некоторые члены Ордена Феникса, например Сириус Блэк, Римус Люпин и Альбус Дамблдор, всегда без каких-либо колебаний называли полное имя Волан-де-Морта. Биография Происхождение Том Реддл является полукровкой. Он сын чистокровной волшебницы Меропы Мракс и магла Тома Реддла старшего, которые были официально женаты. Однако, отец Тома находился под воздействием любовного зелья, которым его поила Меропа. И когда жена, забеременев, перестала опаивать Тома Реддла старшего, он мгновенно охладел к ней и бросил без средств к существованию и её, и ещё не родившегося сына. С материнской стороны Том Марволо Реддл является прямым потомком основателя Хогвартса Салазара Слизерина и легендарного Кадма Певерелла. Что добавило Тому веса в собственных глазах: ведь Слизерины и Певереллы — очень древние роды волшебников. Рождение и детство Том Марволо Реддл родился поздним вечером 31 декабря 1926 года в Лондоне, в сиротском приюте, куда из последних сил добралась его мать, Меропа Мракс. Через час после рождения малыш стал сиротой. Перед смертью мать успевает сказать сёстрам, принимавшим роды, что мальчика следует назвать Томом в честь его отца, и Марволо, в честь деда, а фамилию дать — Реддл. Поскольку оборванная нищенка не принесла с собой ни пенса, ребёнка растили и воспитывали исключительно на взносы благотворителей. Как, впрочем, и большинство воспитанников приюта миссис Коул. Вскоре нянечки заметили странности у этого мальчика. Том с раннего детства почти не плакал, держался обособленно, и даже отчуждённо. И главное: со временем вокруг него стали происходить странные и страшные вещи. Поэтому, когда неизвестно откуда в приют пришёл необычно одетый человек и представился преподавателем некоей школы, куда хотели принять Тома Реддла, миссис Коул была только рада. Школьные годы. Учёба в Хогвартсе. thumb|left|150px|Том Реддл в возрасте 11 лет Том при распределении попадает в Слизерин. Скоро он узнает, что и легендарный основатель этого факультета, как и сам Том, умел разговаривать со змеями. Это подогревает его стремление узнать о своём происхождении. Считая, что мать, будучи волшебницей, ни за что бы не умерла такой молодой, даже ни чем в общем-то и не болея, он полагает магом своего отца. Позже Том проверяет фамилию «Реддл», но никаких упоминаний о волшебниках с такой фамилией не находит. Ему приходится признать, что его отец был маглом. Тогда он пытается узнать что-то о матери. Имея только одну зацепку, имя деда с материнской стороны «Марволо», Том выходит на семью Мраксов. В школе Том Реддл был всегда со всеми вежлив, выдержан, учителя отмечали у этого красивого сироты искреннюю тягу к знаниям, это был лучший ученик не только на факультете, но и во всей школе. Постепенно вокруг него начала собираться довольно пёстрая толпа единомышленников самого разного возраста и склада характера. В школе начались разные не слишком хорошие, не хорошие и откровенно ужасные происшествия (как, например, смерть когтевранки Миртл). Но надёжно связать эти случаи с компанией Тома Реддла не удавалось: Лорд Волан-де-Морт (к тому времени он уже был известен среди своих под этим именем) держал своих людей в ежовых рукавицах, не позволяя ни на йоту нарушать школьные правила прилюдно, или навлечь на себя хоть тень подозрения. Многие из этих учеников впоследствии стали Пожирателями смерти. Довольно активно Реддл интересуется тёмными искусствами. Его познания шагнули так далеко, что уже на пятом курсе он узнаёт о крестражах — самой тёмной магии в мире. Он выведывает у профессора Слизнорта кое-какие подробности о применении крестражей, но начальные знания Том почерпнул из древней книги «Тайны наитемнейшего искусства», хранившейся в запретной секции библиотеки Хогвартса. Позже Альбус Дамблдор, заняв пост директора, изъял её с полок и спрятал в своём кабинете: не дело неокрепшим духовно студентам узнавать такие вещи. Ещё учась в школе, Том Реддл познал вкус убийства. Сначала под взглядом вызванного Томом василиска гибнет плакса Миртл, а менее чем через полгода Волан-де-Морт хладнокровно насылает смертоносное заклятье на родного отца, деда и бабушку. При этом виновным в их убийстве делает брата матери, предварительно ограбив его. Впрочем, пока что Том убивает не просто так, ради прихоти, а, так сказать, для пользы дела. Разорвав с помощью убийства свою душу, Реддл создаёт крестражи. Смерть Миртл послужила для создания крестража-дневника, а гибель отца и деда с бабкой позволили сделать крестраж из кольца Марволо Мракса. thumb|150px|Том Реддл в 16-летнем возрасте Заметьте, юноше всего шестнадцать, а он способен на такую сильную магию. Да, пригласивший Реддла в свой «Клуб слизней» профессор Слизнорт не ошибся: потенциал этого волшебника был поистине колоссальный. После школы По окончании Хогвартса Том Реддл попытался получить работу преподавателя в этой школе. Но директор Диппет по совету Альбуса Дамблдора отклонил его кандидатуру, мотивируя слишком юным для профессора возрастом Тома. Тогда Реддл, ко всеобщему удивлению, поступает на работу в лавку «Горбин и Бэркес». В его обязанности входит личная встреча с потенциальными клиентами магазина и переговоры о купле-продаже различных артефактов. Нередко Том приходил в дом к волшебнику, чтобы уговорить его продать по сходной цене ту или иную вещицу в «Горбин и Бэркес». Такая, казалось бы, непрестижная работа давала мистеру Реддлу и широкую сеть знакомств и допуск к самым различным раритетам волшебного мира, даже если эти вещи никогда не были ни проданы, ни выставлены на всеобщее обозрение. Умеющий, если это нужно, расположить к себе любого, Волан-де-Морт всегда добивался желаемого. Увлечённый идеей о крестражах, он выискивает артефакты, связанные с именами основателей Хогвартса, и у одной из клиенток «Горбина и Бэркес» находит два из них: Медальон Слизерина и Чашу Пуффендуй. Втеревшись в доверие к хозяйке этих вещей, он убивает её, сваливает вину на её домового эльфа и крадёт Медальон и Чашу. Начало активной деятельности Вскоре после убийства и кражи Волан-де-Морт увольняется из «Горбин и Бэркес» и отправляется в путешествие, в котором встречается с тёмными магами и усиленно изучает Тёмные искусства. Примерно с 1950 года Волан-де-Морт начал активную деятельность. Он собрал своих старых последователей, которые стали называть себя Пожирателями смертиДругой перевод, «Упивающиеся смертью», более точно передаёт настрой и склонности этих волшебников. Также Волан-де-Морт продолжал делать крестражи. Втайне он сделал пять крестражей, таким образом изорвав и искалечив свою душу до такой степени, что это повлияло даже на его внешний вид. }} В 1970 году началась Первая война волшебников. Волан-де-Морт и его приспешники начали направо и налево убивать маглов и вступавшихся за них волшебников. Жертвой слуг Тёмного Лорда мог стать любой. Волшебное сообщество сначала было шокировано появлением этой банды и не сразу среагировало на её преступления. Только когда на сторону Волан-де-Морта переметнулись великаны, оборотни и другие недобрые создания, маги поняли: это не просто бандитский беспредел, это — война. Поначалу организованное сопротивление оказал только созданный Альбусом Дамблдором Орден Феникса, но впоследствии и Министерство магии смогло дать достойный отпор. Особенно после того, как Отдел магического правопорядка возглавил Барти Крауч. Исчезновение thumb|left|174px|Волан-де-Морт убивает Лили Поттер Волан-де-Морт неожиданно узнал от своего верного сторонника Снегга часть великого пророчества, где говорилось о мальчике, который родится в конце июля и в будущем одолеет Тёмного Лорда. Под описание подходили два младенца: родившийся 30 июля 1980 года Невилл Долгопупс и появившийся на свет днём позже Гарри Поттер. Волан-де-Морт решил, что в пророчестве говорилось о втором мальчике, и решает убить его, пока тот ещё в колыбели. Однако в ночь на 31 октября 1981 года Волан-де-Морту не удалось убить Гарри из-за древнего обряда жертвы, которое применила к ребёнку его мать. Заклинание Авада Кедавра отрикошетило от мальчика и попало в Волан-де-Морта. При этом часть души Тёмного Лорда откололась и проникла в Гарри. Так Гарри стал шестым крестражем. Попытки возвращения Волан-де-Морт ушёл в леса Албании. Там он скрывался до 1991 года, постоянно пытаясь вернуть себе тело и магическую силу. Но это не получалось: бестелесному Тёмному Лорду нужна была помощь, а бывшие соратники либо сидели в Азкабане, либо ретиво доказывали свою непричастность к преступлениям Волан-де-Морта. Максимум, на что сейчас хватало сил Тому Реддлу — это овладеть телом какой-нибудь мелкой зверюшки. Наконец Волан-де-Морту повезло: в его леса забрёл Квиринус Квиррелл — молодой преподаватель Хогвартса. Молодой, доверчивый, наивный. Как раз такой, которого легко взять под контроль, и который будет выполнять все указания Хозяина. Квиррелл привозит Тёмного Лорда в Лондон, где пытается похитить из Гринготтса философский камень. После неудачи (как раз за пару часов до этого Рубеус Хагрид забрал камень) Волан-де-Морт вселяется в Квиррелла, чтобы самолично присматривать за слугой. Однако в конце учебного года, когда первокурсник Гарри Поттер увидел истинное обличье профессора, Квиррелл сгорел от руки Гарри (сработала защита крови матери) и Волан-де-Морт покинул его тело. Он возвратился в своё прежнее укрытие. Незадолго до гибели тела Волан-де-Морт доверил свой первый крестраж — дневник — Люциусу Малфою. Однако честолюбивый Малфой решил занять кресло директора Хогвартса, а заодно — опозорить семью своего давнего недруга Артура Уизли. Не зная о том, что это крестраж, Малфой подсунул дневник дочери Артура, Джинни. Девочка, вкладывая свою душу в дневник, постепенно слабела, а Волан-де-Морт набирал силу. В конце учебного года он уже вышел из дневника и едва не погубил Джинни. Однако Гарри Поттер в очередной раз схватился с Волан-де-Мортом и уничтожил дневник. Так Волан-де-Морт вновь потерпел фиаско. Возрождение thumb|174px В течение 1993-1994 годов Волан-де-Морт по-прежнему скрывался в своём укрытии. Но в 1994 году к нему пришёл его слуга Питер Петтигрю, который начал помогать ему в подготовке к обряду возрождения. Волан-де-Морт, составляя очередной маниакальный план, включил в него и своего заклятого врага — подросшего к тому времени Гарри Поттера. Для этого он послал в Хогвартс своего верного слугу Барти Крауча младшего, а сам, заняв дом отца в Литтл-Хэнглтоне (того самого отца, которого убил в шестнадцатилетнем возрасте), начал набираться сил. С помощью змеи НагайныНет единого мнения, что же давала Нагайна Волан-де-Морту: молоко или яд. Логичней предположить, что всё же яд. Обсуждение этого вопроса см. на странице обсуждения. и различных зелий, которые готовил для него Петтигрю, он укреплял своё хлипкое тельце, в котором влачил на тот момент своё жалкое существование. В это же время он создаёт последний крестраж — помещает часть своей души в Нагайну. По плану Волан-де-Морта Барти Крауч младший должен был обеспечить участие и победу Гарри Поттера в Турнире Трёх Волшебников, превратить Кубок Турнира в портал и доставить мальчишку Тёмному Лорду. Ведь в соответствии с обрядом возрождения надо было сварить зелье, в которое входили бы кровь врага, кость отца и плоть слуги. Врагом, от которого Тёмный Лорд хотел получить кровь, должен был стать Гарри Поттер. 24 июня 1995 года, в день третьего и последнего состязания Турнира Трёх Волшебников, Тёмный Лорд соединил все три элемента и наконец-то возродился, обретя тело. К нему вернулась вся магическая мощь, которую он когда-то потерял. Но радость его была омрачена тем, что Поттер в очередной раз ускользнул от него. Подчинение магического сообщества Начиная с 1995 года Волан-де-Морт стал подчинять себе магов и склонять к сотрудничеству различных тёмных созданий. Но в первую очередь он решил докопаться до истинного смысла пророчества. Для этого он хотел узнать его полностью, догадываясь, что упустил что-то очень важное. Однако все попытки извлечь запись пророчества из Отдела тайн не увенчались успехом: её мог взять из архива только тот, о ком говорится в пророчестве. То есть либо сам Тёмный Лорд, либо Гарри Поттер. Тогда Волан-де-Морт через имеющуюся с мальчиком связь посылает тому ложные видения, и таким образом ему удалось заманить Гарри в Отдел тайн, где за нужную запись пророчества началась настоящая битва. Но сражение закончилось для Волан-де-Морта неудачей: пророчество в пылу сражения разбилось, а посланные Пожиратели были арестованы. Более того, министр магии Корнелиус Фадж своими глазами увидел Волан-де-Морта и наконец-то поверил в его возвращение, от чего отрекался весь прошлый год. thumb|left|174px|Волан-де-Морт сражается с [[Альбус Дамблдор|Дамблдором в атриуме Министерства магии]]Исподволь Волан-де-Морт укрепляет свои позиции. Для начала он приказал Драко Малфою убить Дамблдора. Кстати, прекрасно понимая, что миссия Малфою-младшему не по плечу. По правде говоря, Дамблдора Тёмный Лорд планировал убить попозже. Сначала «наказать» Драко за невыполненное задание (а на самом деле — наказать его отца за проваленную миссию в Министерстве). А потом поручить это дело Северусу Снеггу. Снегг говорит об этом с Дамблдором ещё в июле 1996 года. Поэтому они договариваются о том, что Дамблдора убьёт Снегг вместо Малфоя. Тем более, что старый директор смертельно болен и к концу учебного года, так или иначе, умрёт. Обо всём этом Волан-де-Морт не знает: Снегг великолепно играет свою роль двойного агента. Поэтому Тёмный Лорд принимает известие о смерти Дамблдора с удовлетворением. В течение года Тёмный Лорд сам и с помощью Пожирателей вербует новых сторонников. Одни — (дементоры и оборотни) — идут к нему сами, других же (великаны) надо обольщать и уговаривать... Некоторые маги примыкают к Волан-де-Морту по своей охоте, других заставляют шантажом, третьих вербуют, предварительно наложив на них заклятие «Империус». В последнем случае самым значимым «приобретением» был крупный чиновник Пий Толстоватый. После переворота в Министерстве магии и убийства министра Скримджера он занимает пост министра магии и по сути становится главой марионеточного правительства. Поиски непобедимой волшебной палочки и смерть Постоянные неудачи в поединках с Поттером побудили Волан-де-Морта искать волшебную палочку получше. От похищенного мастера Олливандера он узнаёт о том, что его палочка и палочка Поттера — близнецы, и очень неохотно сражаются друг с другом. Но и «взятая напрокат» палочка Люциуса Малфоя не смогла убить Поттера. Мало того, она была уничтожена в бою неизвестным заклинанием. thumb|left|174px|Волан-де-Морт допрашивает Грин-де-Вальда Продолжая пытать Олливандера, Волан-де-Морт добывает у него сведения о существовании древней непобедимой Бузинной палочки и начинает усиленно её искать. Он убивает бывших владельцев палочки — Грегоровича и Грин-де-Вальда и, наконец, выйдя на её след, похищает палочку из гробницы Дамблдора. При этом Волан-де-Морт не оставляет надежды поймать Гарри Поттера и убить его. Все люди Тёмного Лорда предупреждены: жизнь Поттера принадлежит Хозяину, его убивать нельзя! Несколько раз Пожиратели смерти были очень близки к тому, чтобы доставить Волан-де-Морту Гарри Поттера: * Торфинн Роули и Антонин Долохов чуть было не поймали Гарри Поттера, Рона Уизли и Гермиону Грейнджер в кафе, определив их местоположение с помощью заклятия Табу. * Также с помощью Табу егеря взяли в плен Золотое трио и доставили в поместье Малфоев. Лишь наличие у ребят меча Гриффиндора помешало Беллатрисе Лестрейндж вызвать Волан-де-Мотра немедленно. Этого хватило, чтобы ребята устроили побег. * В гостиной Когтеврана Алекто Кэрроу поймала Поттера и даже вызвала Волан-де-Морта с помощью Чёрной Метки. Тёмный Лорд был в это время занят, да и ложных вызовов уже накопилось достаточно, поэтому он не стал спешить на зов. Тем более, что приближалась развязка их противостояния. thumb|174px|Волан-де-Морт на магической дуэли с [[Гарри Поттером ]]Позже он узнал, что пока он выискивал Старшую палочку, Поттер охотился за его крестражами. Поиски Бузинной палочки Волан-де-Мортом с одной стороны, и не менее активные поиски крестражей Гарри Поттером с другой, привели обе стороны к замку Хогвартс, где между армией Волан-де-Морта и защитниками Школы разгорелась финальная битва. На момент открытого сражения между Поттером и Реддлом все крестражи Тёмного Лорда были уничтожены и юноше удаётся победить самого страшного тёмного мага ХХ века. Нельзя сказать, что именно Поттер убил Волан-де-Морта, поскольку Тёмный Лорд умер от собственного (правда, отражённого Гарри) заклятия «Авада Кедавра». Внешний вид и личные качества По описаниям, у Волан-де-Морта очень бледная кожа, белое как мел и похожее на череп лицо, ноздри как у змеи, красные глаза с кошачьими зрачками, тонкое скелетоподобное тело и длинные тонкие руки с неестественно длинными пальцами. Ранее, во время обучения в Хогвартсе, он был описан как очень привлекательный молодой человек, с впалыми щеками, аристократической осанкой, тёмными глазами и чёрными волосами. Альбус Дамблдор считает, что такие значительные изменения во внешности имели причиной поступки и деяния самого Тома: «''С годами лорд Волан-де-Морт все больше утрачивал человеческий облик, и происходившие с ним превращения имели только одно объяснение: увечность его души вышла далеко за пределы того, на что способно обычное зло''». thumb|left|150pxВолан-де-Морт ненавидит маглов и нечистокровных волшебников. Это тем более вызывает удивление, когда узнаёшь, что сам Волан-де-Морт — полукровка. Очевидно, обида на мать, которая смирилась со своей смертью и оставила своего новорождённого сына беззащитным в этом мире, и ещё большая обида на отца, который отказался от матери ещё до рождения ребёнка, сыграли свою роль в становлении этого отношения. Обида, что отец своим магловским происхождением «подпортил» такую блестящую родословную (как же, ведь Мраксы — прямые потомки самого Слизерина!). Обида, что мать дала ему такое обычное имя, да ещё и в честь какого-то магла-отца, как бы перечеркнув яркую, неповторимую индивидуальность сына. Всё вместе побудило Тома Реддла выдумать себе звучное имя и всеми силами доказывать окружающим и себе самому, что маглов среди его предков не было. И быть не могло. В шестнадцать лет Том Реддл убил своего отца и его родителей и изменил своё имя, перейдя по анаграмме от имени «Том Марволо Реддл» к «Лорд Волан-де-Морт», видимо, психологически отказываясь таким образом от своего происхождения. Волан-де-Морт продвинулся в изучении магии, особенно в области Тёмных искусств, возможно, глубже, чем кто-либо из ныне живущих волшебников. Но в двух случаях, по его словам, он не смог вспомнить вовремя о важных вещах — о лечебном действии слёз феникса, плакавшего над Гарри в Тайной комнате, и о силе древней магии, связанной с любовью и самопожертвованием (вещи, недоступные его пониманию — по мнению Дамблдора). Между судьбами Тома Реддла и Гарри Поттера можно заметить много общего — оба сироты, росли среди маглов не в самых удачных условиях, пока не были приняты в Хогвартс и который оба стали считать своим домом. У обоих персонажей чёрные волосы, тонкие черты лица и способность разговаривать со змеями. Это иллюстрирует одну из идей серии, высказанную Дамблдором, о том, что сущность человека определяется его выбором, а не его способностями. Автор серии книг о Гарри Поттере, Джоан Роулинг, предположила, что главный страх Волан-де-Морта — «унизительная смерть», а его боггартом будет его безжизненное тело. В зеркале Еиналеж, показывающего самое горячее желание смотрящего, он бы увидел себя всемогущим и бессмертным. Дамблдор предполагал, что Волан-де-Морт тайно боится трупов и темноты, впрочем, по его словам, «в таких случаях мы боимся лишь неизвестности». Как выяснилось во время сражения в Министерстве Магии, Волан-де-Морт не может понять, что бывают вещи хуже смерти. Если говорить о личных качествах, Волан-де-Морта можно назвать осторожным, сообразительным и спокойным стратегом. На четвёртом и пятом году обучения Гарри Поттера в Хогвартсе Волан-де-Морт планировал длительные, рассчитанные на целый год операции: первая была связана с его возвращением в тело, вторая — с вторжением в Отдел тайн Министерства Магии. Волан-де-Морт, так боящийся собственной смерти, абсолютно равнодушен к чужой. Он убивает с поразительной лёгкостью, особенно, если человек ему больше не может пригодиться. Это отсутствие элементарного сочувствия к кому бы то ни было шокирует даже его последователей. Магические способности }} thumb|left|174px|Уже в детстве маленький Том наводил страх на других жителей приюта.Судя по воспоминанию Дамблдора, в котором Гарри побывал на шестом году своего обучения в Хогвартсе, Волан-де-Морт с самого детства демонстрировал выдающиеся магические способности. С довольно раннего возраста, ещё не зная, что он волшебник, Том Реддл вполне сознательно экспериментировал с магией, не зная о том, что эти его необычные способности — именно магия. Он умел перемещать предметы, не дотрагиваясь до них, а также управлять животными без предварительной дрессировки и организовывать неприятные ситуации для детей из приюта, которые имели неосторожность чем-то ему не угодить. Поступив в Хогвартс, Том Реддл спрятал и свою неприязнь к людям, и свою гордыню, и многие другие отрицательные качества, как кошка прячет когти. Он становится лучшим учеником Хогвартса, старостой факультета Слизерин, позже — старостой школы, а учителя отмечали его одарённость, вежливость и стремление к знаниям. Когда это было ему выгодно, Том мог очаровать кого угодно. Это внешнее впечатление не могло обмануть только Дамблдора. Но, пока всё было в рамках приличия, он лишь приглядывал за Томом. Волан-де-Морт известен как величайший из легилиментов и окклюментов мира — то есть, он лучше других умеет проникать в чужой разум и защищать свой от внешнего вторжения. При помощи легилименции Волан-де-Морт почти всегда может определить, лгут ему или нет. Легилименты видят в сознании других эмоции и обрывки воспоминаний, которые могут противоречить словам, сказанным человеком. Противостоять легилименции можно только при помощи специальной методики защиты своих мыслей — окклюменции, которой также в совершенстве владеет Волан-де-Морт. thumb|left|174px|Том призывает Василиска на парсултангеТакже, Волан-де-Морт умеет разговаривать со змеями на змеином языке — он «змееуст». Эта способность досталась ему от Салазара Слизерина. Обычно маги связывают это умение со склонностью к тёмной магии. Хотя Альбус Дамблдор вскользь замечает, что змеиный язык не является неоспоримым признаком принадлежности волшебника к когорте Тёмных магов. Владение змеиным языком передалось также Гарри Поттеру после неудавшейся попытки Волан-де-Морта убить его. Дамблдор говорит, что в этой попытке Тёмный Лорд нечаянно передал Гарри часть своих умений и сил. Дамблдор говорит правду, хотя, по своему обыкновению, не всю... Во время этой попытки душа Волан-де-Морта неожиданно для него самого раскололась в очередной раз и часть её вошла в ребёнка, превратив его в крестраж. Таким образом, помимо знания и желания самого Тёмного лорда, создалась очень крепкая и не имеющая аналогов связь между этими двумя людьми. Джоан Роулинг на одном из форумов обмолвилась, что после победы над Волан-де-Мортом Гарри разучился понимать язык змей. Известно, что Волан-де-Морт — один из очень немногих тёмных магов, решившихся и сумевших создать крестражи. Это части души, отделённые и спрятанные тёмным магом для того, чтобы фактом их существования обеспечить себе бессмертие. Крестраж можно создать только совершив убийство и тем самым разорвав свою душу. Дамблдор также полагает, что Волан-де-Морт — единственный маг в истории, который когда-либо создавал более одного крестража. thumb|174px|Волан-де-Морт в дуэли с Гарри ПоттеромВолан-де-Морт умело действует в дуэлях. Заклинания и контр-заклинания, превращение направленных против него объектов в другие, перемещение в пространстве — такие действия он выполняет за считанные секунды. Он умело трасгрессирует и способен летать даже без метлы. Так же он мастер тёмной магии и сильнейший тёмный колдун за весь XX век. Считается, что по уровню владения магией он может сравниться только с Альбусом Дамблдором. Сам Дамблдор утверждал, что самые сложные его заклинания окажутся бесполезными, если Волан-де-Морт вернётся к своей прежней силе. Взаимоотношения Семья С первого дня рождения маленький Том Реддл остался без опеки родителей и близких. Очевидно, что и сиротском приюте он не нашёл друзей, к которым он испытывал бы привязанность. Это значительно повлияло на дальнейшую жизнь юного волшебника. Не познавший родительской заботы и ласки, мальчик вырастает жестоким и холодным, не способным к сильным чувствам — любви, дружбе, состраданию. И поэтому в шестнадцатилетнем возрасте Том хладнокровно убивает своих единственных родственников — отца, дедушку и бабушку. Взрослый Волан-де-Морт не стал создавать семью так как, очевидно, что ни к одной из женщин он не испытывал сильных чувств. И уж подавно он не горел желанием иметь детей. Нагайна Альбус Дамблдор Альбус Дамблдор — это единственный человек которого Волан-де-Морт не только боялся, но и по своему уважал, считал равным себе. И думается, причиной были не только непревзойдённые магические способности Дамблдора, а скорее то, что этот человек был единственным, кто дальше всех проник в его тайны, первым, кто смог бросить ему вызов, когда Волан-де-Морт начал действовать в открытую. Ещё в школе Дамблдор смог разглядеть в юном Томе Реддле черты жестокости, лицемерия, жажду власти. Но, с другой стороны, он ничего не сделал, чтобы мальчика остановить. Вероятно, эта ошибка и привела к тому, что в мире появился самый тёмный волшебник всех врёмен и народов — Волан-де-Морт. Дамблдор осознал свою вину и всю свою оставшуюся жизнь положил на исправление этой ошибки. Гарри Поттер По иронии судьбы, главным врагом для Волан-де-Морта становится его случайный крестраж и дальний родственник — Гарри Поттер. Пожиратели Смерти Беллатриса Лестрейндж Барти Крауч мл. Северус Снегг Питер Петтигрю Семья Малфоев Гораций Слизнорт Джинни Уизли Рубеус Хагрид Квиринус Квиррелл Обитатели приюта Хэпзиба Смит Орден Феникса Этимология *Оригинальное имя Voldemort имеет французское происхождение, приблизительное значение словосочетания «vol de mort» — "полет смерти" либо "вор смерти". *Фамилия Riddle переводится как загадка, тайна, говорить загадками, что очень точно характеризует этого персонажа, начиная со второй книги, где мы и узнаем его фамилию. Особенности перевода Несколько странный перевод РОСМЭНа обусловлен, по-видимому, попыткой переводчика провести параллель между Волдемортом и булгаковским Воландом. На деле, у большинства читателей, ещё не читавших «Мастера и Маргариту» в силу возрастных причин, Волан-де-Морт ассоциируется либо с воланами на платье, либо с бадминтоном. Тем не менее, РОСМЭН попытался продолжить ассоциативный ряд и в книгах: Grindelwald пишется как Грин-де-Вальд, дабы показать его общность с Волан-де-Мортом. Когда в свет вышла вторая книга, в которой объяснялось, как с помощью анаграммы (перестановки букв в слове) Том Марволо Реддл вывел свой псевдоним (английский оригинал — Tom Marvolo Riddle превращался в фразу «I am Lord Voldemort»), переводчикам пришлось подгонять второе имя Тома под нужный расклад букв. Так появился Том Нарволо Реддл. А в «Принце-Полукровке» появляется оригинальное «Марволо». Перевод имени на различные языки Азербайджанский: Tom Ridl Английский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Арабский: توم مارفولو ريدل Армянский: Թոմ Մարվոլո Ռիդլ Баскский: Tom Riddle Бенгальский: লর্ড ভলডেমর্ট Болгарский: Том Марвосколо Ридъл Боснийский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Валлийский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Венгерский: Tom Rowle Denem Вьетнамский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Галисийский: Tom Morlov Riddle Голландский: Marten Asmodom Vilijn Греческий: Άντον Μόρβολ Χερτ Грузинский: ლორდი ვოლდემორი Датский: Romeo Gåde Detlev Jr. Иврит: טום ואנדרולו רידל Индонезийский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Исландия: Tom Marvolo Riddle Ирландский: Tom Riddle Испанский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Итальянский: Tom Orvoloson Riddle Каталанский: Tom Rojvol Raddle Китайский: 湯姆·魔佛羅·瑞斗 Корейский: 볼드모트 Латышский: Tomas Marvolas Ridlis Литовский: Toms Svereldo Melsudors Македонский: Том Марволо Ридл Монгольский: Том Марволо Рэддл Норвежский: Tom Dredolo Venster Немецкий: Tom Vorlost Riddle Польский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Португальский: Tom Servolo Riddle Португальский-бразильский: Tom Servolo Riddle Румынский: Tomas Dorlent Cruplud Словенский: Mark Neelstin Тайский: ทอม มาโวโล่ ริดเดิ้ล Турецкий: Tom Marvoldo Riddle Украинский: Том Ярволод Редл Фарси: لرد ولدمورت Французский: Tom Elvis Jedusor Финский: Tom Lomen Valedro Хинди: टॉम (मार्वोलो) रिडल Хорватский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Чешский: Tom Rojvol Raddle Шведский: Tom Gus Mervolo Dolder Эстонский: Tom Marvolo Riddle Японский: ヴォルデモート За кулисами *Некоторые способности Волан-де-Морта после возрождения указывают на его переход в форму Лича (нежити) — он не ест и не пьет, не носит ни одежды, ни обуви (прикрываясь только длинным черным плащом, как булгаковская Маргарита), не чувствует холода и боли. *В фильмах Ральфу Файнсу (исполнителю роли Волан-де-Морта) на лицо помимо грима наложили «компьютерную маску», благодаря которой Темный Лорд «избавился» от обычного носа, а получил взамен лишь две змеиные прорези вместо ноздрей. *Также в дополнительных материалах издания фильма «Гарри Поттер и дары Смерти: часть 1» на Blu-ray говорится, что Файнса снабдили накладным лбом, который позволил сделать надбровные дуги Тёмного Лорда тяжелыми, и помог создать «глубокую тень, залегшую в глазах этого тёмного волшебника». *В фильме «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня» Волан-де-Морта также наделили раздвоенным змеиным языком, однако в следующих сериях фильма его язык выглядит вполне обычно. *Хиро Файнс-Тиффин, сыгравший 11-летного Тома Реддла, является племянником Ральфа Файнса, сыгравшего Волан-де-Морта после возрождения. *В шестом фильме на роль Тома Реддла взяли Фрэнка Диллэйна, а не Кристиана Коулсона, который играл Тома Реддла в «Гарри Поттер и Тайная Комната» из-за того, что Коулсону на тот момент исполнился 31 год, и он никак не походил на шестнадцатилетнего юношу. *Компания Lego (занимающаяся производством детских конструкторов, среди которых есть и серия «Лего Гарри Поттер») выпустила минифигурки 4-х разных «вариантов» Волан-де-Морта: лицо на затылке у Квирелла, Том Реддл в юности и заново возродившийся Волан-де-Морт (в двух вариантах). *Роулинг официально подтвердила, что Волан-де-Морт надо произносить без «т» на конце.@Universe_Box One piece of Harry Potter trivia I always forget to mention: the "t" is silent in Voldemort, according to ...@jk_rowling but I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who pronounces it that way. posted by JKR on Twitter on 9 September 2015 *Морт, в переводе с латинского «мёртвый». *Оригинальное имя Волан-де-Морта, Lord Voldemort, переводится с французского как «полет смерти». *Волан-де-Морт имеет большую популярность в социальных сетях. Одной из её причин является реклама на российском канале ТНТ. Во время недели показов фильмов про Гарри Поттера сотрудники телеканала смонтировали рекламу фильмов под две оригинальные песни: «Виновата ли я, что мне нравится Волан-де-Морт» (на мотив песни «Виновата ли я, что люблю...») и «Во всем виноват Волан-де-Морт». Моменты из Фильмов File:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - The story of Voldemort|The story of Voldemort File:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone - Voldemort's tempting words|Voldemort's tempting words File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Meeting Tom Riddle|Meeting Tom Riddle File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) - Riddle Unravelled|Riddle Unravelled File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - It's Almost Over|It's Almost Over File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) - The Dark Lord Rises|The Dark Lord Rises File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Summoning the Death Eaters|Summoning the Death Eaters File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Voldemort's speech|Voldemort's speech File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Voldemort arrives|Voldemort arrives File:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010) - Clip I Must Be The One To Kill Harry Potter|I Must Be The One To Kill Harry Potter Появления thumb|150px|Минифигурка LEGO Том Реддл thumb|150px|Минифигурка LEGO Волан-де-Морт Книги: * * * * * * * * * * * Фильмы: * * * * * * * * Игры: * * * * * * * * * * * Официальный сайт * Другие: * * * Примечания Ссылки * * * * ca:Tom Rodlel cs:Lord Voldemort da:Romeo Gåde Detlev Jr. de:Lord Voldemort el:Άντον Μόρβολ Χερτ en:Tom Riddle es:Tom Sorvolo Ryddle et:Tom Riddle fi:Tom Valedro fr:Tom Jedusor he:טום רידל id:Tom Riddle it:Tom Riddle nl:Marten Vilijn no:Tom Venster pl:Tom Marvolo Riddle pt-br:Tom Riddle ja:ヴォルデモート sl:Mark Marvolo Neelstin sr:Том Ридл sv:Tom Dolder tr:Tom Riddle zh:汤姆·里德尔 uk:Том Редл Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Волшебники Категория:Полукровки Категория:Владельцы Старшей палочки Категория:Участники битвы в Отделе Тайн Категория:Участники Битвы за Хогвартс Категория:Пожиратели смерти Категория:Слизеринцы Категория:Клуб слизней Категория:Тёмные маги Категория:Семья Реддлов Категория:Умершие в 1998 году Категория:Участники битвы «Семь Поттеров» Категория:Старосты факультетов Категория:Мужчины Категория:Сироты Категория:Жертвы проклятия «Авада Кедавра» Категория:Жители Лондона Категория:Рождённые в 1920-е Категория:Старосты школы Категория:Змееусты Категория:Великие волшебники Категория:Люди Категория:Погибшие в Битве за Хогвартс Категория:Потомки Салазара Слизерина Категория:Британцы Категория:Использовали непростительные заклятья Категория:Участники встречи в Поместье Малфоев